


In Your Mind, Could You Ever Be Really Close to Me?

by TrashFoot



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: (but he is), As a oneshot, M/M, Mike thinks the absolute world of Rob, Rob feels he's not worth it, but I tried and therefore no one should criticize me, especially with such an 'eh' ending, it took too long to write this, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: LanaLlamas and I were yelling headcanons at each other again, and we both agreed that we do like the ‘Rob doesn’t feel like he’s good enough for Mike, meanwhile Mike thinks the absolute world of Rob’ trope, so I wrote a thing.  (Title comes from Taron Egerton's cover of The Zombies' song "The Way I Feel Inside," cuz I get it stuck in my head really easy no matter who's singing it. I'll probably move this over to LPfiction once more people post new works there.)





	In Your Mind, Could You Ever Be Really Close to Me?

“The sunset is pretty tonight.” Mike said, handing Rob a beer fresh from the fridge as he sat down next to him on the balcony and sipped his own.

“Yeah, it really is.” Rob commented.

“Do you know what the color red reminds me of?”

“What?”

“The way you blush.” Rob choked on the swig he just took. In between coughs, he asked,

“Were you just— did you just—  _ flirt _ with me?”

“Have been for over a year, thanks for noticing.” Mike said with a wry smile.

“Bu— But— I...” Rob sat in stunned silence for a second as he tried to sort out his thoughts.

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop. I’m getting kind of tired of it anyways. Clearly you don’t think of me the way that I think about you.”

“No, it’s not that, I— I... how could  _ anyone _ , especially someone as attractive as  _ you _ , like someone as awkward as me?”

“Because I don’t see just that. I see how handsome you are; your beautiful brown eyes, those crinkles you get when you laugh, and God, your smile. I love your smile. And... I see how sweet you are; you’re always doing the nicest things. Whether it’s for the guys or one of your other friends or even someone you just met. You’re always helping someone out. And I uh, I see how funny you are; whenever I’m having a crap day, you do all the right things to make me laugh, and smile.” Mike sat for a second to take in the last moments of the sunset in front of them. “You’ve always been...  _ so  _ much more of a wonderful, positive presence than you give yourself credit for. You’re always astounding me, Rob.” 

Rob could only sit in more silence as he took in all of the things Mike had just told him. He said it all so genuinely, as if Rob was a sun in the sky to worship. Rob was just starting to understand it, but a part of him was still held in the realm of disbelief.

“Well, let me go, then. I’ve probably embarrassed myself enough.” Mike said in an attempt to get up and excuse himself.

“Wait—” Rob stood with him, placing a hand forward, gently settling it onto Mike’s shoulder. He tentatively leaned forward, wondering if the beer he’d had was working in his favor and giving him an additional ounce of confidence than he was used to. Placing his lips onto Mike’s, it was only a short, small kiss, broken by Mike’s smile. Rob looked at him with some confusion, as if he was just about to find out this was some prank.

“Sorry, I— can we do that again? I promise I won’t smile this time.” This broke Rob’s confusion as he let out a small, nervous laugh.

“Yeah.”


End file.
